


Silent Devotion : Of An Angel

by orphan_account



Series: Silent Devotion [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Heaven, F/M, Olivia Is Both, Sam is Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Winchester loves her brothers. Even though she had to stay with Bobby instead of hunting, she loves them all the same.<br/>Now with Dean back from Hell, Sam well, only God knows what he's doing with Ruby, and an angel named Castiel unknowingly making her fall in love with him.<br/>But why does Lucifer want her? How will Castiel's uncertain feelings mix with her straight forward feeling? Why is Olivia so cold to Sam? Why does she always obey Dean's orders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A N G E L S

C H A P T E R O N E : A N G E L S

 

Dean and I sit in an abandoned warehouse as I summon the powerful creature that saved ( In Dean's eyes for the wrong reasons) from Hell. The worst place to be for four months or to him 43 years. And truthfully I do give a rat's as what got him out, I'm just glad he's out.

The spell had not worked for the last hour we sat here and I knew Dean was getting frustrated (bored). I too, was bored. Why wasn't this working? Bobby said it would. Bobby was usually right.

"Olivia , are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean questioned. I glare at him. " I knew I should have brought Bobby."

The floor shakes and a loud rattling sound comes from the roof. Dean and I get up from our seats and arm ourselves. Dean takes the shotgun (my favorite) and I take a handgun and magic knife. We then take our positions at the back of the warehouse.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean says. I roll my eyes.

"Dean, in all our years hunting one thing is always true" I say as the doors burst open "It's never just the wind."

A hot man in a business suit and trench coat walks in. The light bulbs above his head shatters in a shower of sparks as he passes them and we fire. He isn't even effected by the bullets as they hit him and he walks closer. Dean (still brave) takes the magic knife from me as the man gets closer.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks as we stop shooting. The man stops walking closer.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He said calmly. The man 5'11 had black hair that was placed neatly on his head and was very attractive. Mostly his voice.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean says sarcastically and I glare at him. I mean, can he be a little grateful? Would that kill him? No.

Dean grabs the magic knife and stabs the man with it and something happens, like nothing we have ever seen. That something was nothing. Nothing happened. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't demonic or anything we have faced before.

I search the mans face for emotion, any emotion. As he looked at the knife in his chest. He just takes it out unconcerned and drops it to the floor. I realize he might try to kill Dean for that and I can't have that. He's my brother, and he's my twin. I can't loose him again. I lounge at him from behind and he takes my fist and spins me around and we are face to face. Really close.

"Hello, Sexy. I'm flattered but your gonna have to ask me on a date first." I say. He then moves his hand to my forehead and I'm out.

 

~ A N G E L S ~

 

At Bobby's House Bobby, Dean, Sam, and I are having a 'family' discussion.

"Look, all I know is I was not grouped by an angel." Dean said. " Though I doubt Olivia would mind." I snored.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you? A why wouldn't Olivia mind?" Sam said sending me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders.

" Okay! Okay, you got me! I have an angel fetish!" I joked. Dean gave me a look while Sam laughed.

" He's not an angel! Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." Dean said. I don't know why he was so against him being a angel. Then Bobby looking away from his books stares at us.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and Devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared shitless by that thing!" I point out.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" Dean says.

"Yeah, you just did Dean" Sam said. Dean made a look.

" I'm trying to come up with theory here. Okay? Work with me." Dean said.

"Dean, we have a theory." I said. Dean was getting on my nervous. Why couldn't he believe a angel would save him? Why couldn't he just accept it? I know why. Dean Winchester is stubborn.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." He said.

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we--" Dean then interrupted me.

"That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that thing is a freaking Angel of the lord beacause it says so."

"Would you three shut up and look at what I found." Bobby said. We all got up and went over to his desk.

"I got stacks of lore. " Bobby says opening a book on his desk. "Biblical, pre-Bibical. Some of it's damn cuneiform. It all says only an can snatch a soul from the pit."

"Anything else?" Dean ask. I shake my head. Bobby makes a face.

"Anything else what?" Bobby asks look at Dean as if he is stupid.

"Can anything else do it?" He ask.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby answered.I decide to go upstairs before Dean and Sam start arguing as they always do. I take out my Ipod and listen..

"Light reflects from your shadow  
It is more than I thought could exist  
You move through the room  
Like breathing was easy  
If someone believed me

They would be  
As in love with you as I am  
They would be  
As in love with you as I am  
They would be  
As in love with you as I am  
They would be in love, love, love

And everyday  
I am learning about you  
The things that no one else sees  
And the end comes too soon  
Like dreaming of angels

And leaving without them  
And leaving without them" 

How ironic I though as I slipped to sleep. 

 

~ A N G E L S ~

 

When I wake Bobby is in my room. " The boys are out to get food and I need you to start packing because my friend Olivia is in trouble."

"Olivia, the hunter right?" I said as I sleepily got out of bed and grabbed a bag. I started packing as bobby went downstairs. The front door open to who I'm assuming are to boys and Bobby tells them what happened.

I pack the necessary thing. Clothes, fake FBI stuff, money, toothbrush, flatiron, and a brush. I run down the stairs and hop in the back of the Impala and we are off.

 

~ A N G E L S ~

The case we had was a strange one. One that gives no hope.... The revelations have started. Revelations for the apocalypse. I sleep on the couch next to Sam and Dean. I wake up to see Dean has already awoken and is talking to Castiel.

"Well, thanks for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Dean said sarcastically.

"But you didn't" Castiel said blankly.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos" Hand gestures. "you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

 

"Read the Bible." Castiel says. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

Unlike Sam and Dean, I read the bible. Ever single word. Dean used to tease me about it but, God must've been listening and brought me my brother me my back.

"Yeah?" Dean questions sum what sassily "Then, why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." Castiel said.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" Dean said nearly yelling, and how Sam sleeps through this amazes me.

"There's a God." Castiel says. I know for a fake he wants to punch Dean, everyone wants to punch Dean. Because Dean can be an asshole if he wants.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean says angrily.

"The Lord works..." Castiel starts. I groan loudly finally getting off the couch to join the sass match.

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse." I say. Glaring at the tax account. I never actually did my taxes so I only get my opinion from the Soap's.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Castiel says unaffected by my death glare.

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" I ask sleepily, Dean looks tired too. Not the physical tired, more like I'm-Too-Old-For-This-Shit-But-I'll-Do-It-Anyways tired. The worst kind.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals." Castiel tells us.

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld." Dean jokes.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." Castiel says seriously, probably not getting the previous joke.

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." Dean puts it together. A little later. (He's losing his touch)

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." Castiel says.

 

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean says again.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Castiel says disgust in his voice.

"That's not humor, Castiel. That's a demon from Hell's idea of a welcome home present!" I exclaimed angrily. Lilith hated me in particular because I wasn't scared of her and could actually almost beat the shit out of her.

"Well, at least we put those spirits back to rest." Dean said sighing.

"It doesn't matter." Castiel says. "The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked, confused.

"The like locks to a door.. Each seal unlocks one. And once that door opens..." I start.

"Lucifer walks free." Says Castiel finishing my sentence. ,

"You mean the Devil." Dean asked. "The guy you learn about in Sunday school, so you won't do bad things? There's no such thing!"

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel says matter-of-factly.

"To stop Lucifer." I mutter. 

This is too much. This isn't fair! I just got my brother back now angels want to swoop down and get all.... I have no reference. I'm losing touch. 

"That is why we've arrived." Castiel says. I roll my eyes and even Dean who claims never to do so also rolls his eyes.

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice" Dean says sarcastically. Castiel mouth twitched. He walked over to Dean--close.

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in." Castiel says.

"And when you get back Lucifer wouldn't be you biggest problem, I would." I said grabbing his shoulder.

"What would you do? You couldn't possibly kill me." He said.

"I wasn't planning killing you, I may be small but I have done worse then you can imagine, Angel dick." I said, smirking. Castiel vanishes. "That little dick!"

 

 

~ A N G E L S ~

 

Bobby's was weird for a girl to grow up in. I had to stay here because my Father thought it wasn't a place for a girl. He thought I needed tv and a blonde barbie doll, I needed him. When I was around 14 he visited me, which was weird because he only came to visit on my birthday. I was fixing my motorcycle, a '08 classic bobber when he handed me a gun and told me to pack my bags and hunt with my brothers. 

I was normally the bait, til' the day I had to explain to my father and brothers why they couldn't use me as virgin bait anymore. With all the fighting and killing bad stuff, you get closer to family. And that's all that matters....

 

~ A N G E L S ~

And with words unspoken  
A silent devotion  
I know you know what I mean  
And the end is unknown  
But I think I'm ready  
As long as you're with me

Being as in love with you as I am  
Being as in love with you as I am  
Being as in love, love, love"


	2. ~ S T A R R Y     E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y    I N    A R M S ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two covers... I don't really like them but effort counts!!!

  
     

 

 

C H A P T E R   T W O : S T A R R Y   E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y   I N   A R M S

 

 

 

Dreams. I haven't told Dean about the dreams. I dreamt about Hell. I saw it through his eyes. Every soul he tortured, every soul had begged, had screamed, and he had continued. Four months, I had screamed, had seizures, and cried. Guess having a twin in hell means you're fucked. I know Dean is having the dreams. I can feel it. Guess he's fucked too.

 

I also can hear Sam leave in the middle of the night. I know where the little dick is going too. Ruby. His Demon blood crack dealer. That dick, I might have been depressed but I'm still a Winchester. A smart, observant, sad and angry Winchester, the best ones.

 

I wake up and Dean is gone. But our friendly neighborhood angel, Castiel is here. " Where's Dean?." 

He doesn't even turn around and ten seconds later Dean is back, asleep in his bed. He gasps and wakes up looks around and sits up. 

 

"I couldn't stop any of it." He says in disbelief and a little anger. "She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" 

 

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." Castiel says, Dean stands up. What the hell are they talking about.

 

"What?" Dean says angrily.

 

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean." Castiel says "All roads lead to the same destination." 

 

"Then why'd you send me back?" Dean says.

 

"What are you guys talkin-" I started but Castiel cuts me off.

 

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do." Castiel says.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean retorts. Castiel's gaze falls to the empty couch Sam was until we were asleep, laid in.

 

"Where's Sam?" Dean looks at me then Castiel.

 

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Castiel says.

 

"Where's Sam?" He looks at me and I look away guilty. I knew he was doing something bad, but I didn't feel like becoming involved. 

 

"425 Waterman." Castiel says. Dean grabs his keys and his jacket. I grab mine too.

 

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will." Castiel threatens and vanishes. 

 

What the hell was Sam doing?

 

 

~ S T A R R Y   E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y   I N   A R M S ~

 

Sam and Dean are close. Dean and John were close. Sam and John were contradicting. Sam and I are distant. I was the tie breaker in every fight between Dean and him. I was always on Dean's side. Even as 9 and 13 they always argued. But when it was whether or not Sam would go to college, Sam really had it and didn't really talk to me anymore.

 

~ S T A R R Y   E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y   I N   A R M S ~

 

 

 

Dean storms into the warehouse were I jog after him. He literally lectured me on the meaning of respect and honestly and family. I just nodded and agreed but all I could do is hope he wasn't doing something horrible like killing babies or worst eating them. When we enter the warehouse Sam is helping a limping man out of the door and a woman is standing in the background.

 

"So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?" Dean says in that sarcastic way he gets when he's angry. Sam makes an innocent face and the woman, I don't really recognize, stands behind him watching me and Dean attentively. Dean walks closer towards Sam.

 

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-" Sam starts.

 

"Bad choice of words, Sammy." I mutter before Dean, well does what Dean does. Make Sam feel guilty when he does bad shit.

 

"You gonna say, 'let me explain'? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?" Dean says looking at him hard, Sam turning back, looking at the girl who looks completely calm, and even smiles at the angry, beat you to the bloody pulp Dean. Something I wouldn't even dare to do.

 

"It's good to see you again, Dean." The woman flashes her black eyes. Oh god, it's Ruby.

 

"Ruby?" Dean questions. Way to go Sam, make Dean angrier I think as she smiles a little. Dean looks at Sam. "Is that Ruby?"

 

Sam doesn't respond and Dean looks over at Ruby again, who's smile is fading. After moment, Dean grabs hold of her and shoves her up against the wall. He pulls out her knife and as he's about to strike, Sam grabs his hand. 

 

"Don't!"Sam yells as they struggle for the knife. Sam gets it out of Dean's hand into his own, just as Dean throws him up against the wall. Ruby grabs Dean and pins him up against the wall he had her against seconds earlier. I run over but Sam grabs me. I struggle against him.

 

"Ruby! Stop it!" He yelled. Ruby stares into Dean's eyes a second and she keeps him in a choke hold with her right hand, and he stares right back, angry. When she lets go and he rises up to his full height. He looks over at Sam him realising me and then back at Ruby.

 

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Dean spits out, glaring at them both. Ruby just glares and steps forward to attack again.

 

"Ruby."Sam says warning. She stares at Dean for a few more moments, and then looks over at Sam.

 

"Ruby, he's hurt." Sam says hand gestures to the man who was bleeding in his on the floor now. "Go."

 

She gives Dean one more look and then turns and walks over to the man, and as Dean watches her, she puts the mans arm over her shoulder, ready to take him out.

 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I say. Glaring at her.

 

"The ER... unless you want to go first? Princess." Ruby says, I roll my eyes.

 

"You're not even worth it whore." I say as she walks out with the man. Dean turns to look at Sam, who's watching him.

 

"Dean-" Sam starts. Dean grabs my hand and leads me to the door of the warehouse. Leaving my damned brother behind. As we leave I heard him scream:

 

"Olivia! Dean!"

 

 

 

 

~ S T A R R Y   E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y   I N   A R M S ~

 

 

 

 

And is it worth the wait 

All this killing time?

Are you strong enough to stand

Protecting both your heart and mine?

 

 

Who is the betrayer?

Who's the killer in the crowd?

The one who creeps in corridors

And doesn't make a sound

 

 

 

 

~ S T A R R Y   E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y   I N   A R M S ~

 

 

 

Dean and I go somewhere me and Dean only go. Fishing. We (Him mostly) catch some fish, and sometimes go swimming. After we figured we wasted enough time we drive to our motel. Dean parks in the lot and turns to me.

 

"When we go in pack your stuff." He says. 

 

"Why?" I ask.

 

"Because your going to Bobby's." He says. 

 

"No." I say.

 

"Yes." 

 

"No!" I yell.

 

"Yes." He yells back.

 

"Every time things get tough you can't just send me off!" I say instead of yelling, because let's face it. It's been an fucking emotional day.

 

"At least stay in the car." He says sighing. I grunt and sight.,

 

"But Dean--" I started.

 

"Stay. In. The. Car." Dean says existing the car.

 

 

 

~ S T A R R Y   E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y   I N   A R M S ~

 

 

 

Bobby is my father. Well, not biologically but I didn't learn what beer was from John or what I should use to fix a combustion engine. I learned it all from Bobby. John tried. But, Dean once showed my his last picture of Mom and well, I look just like her. Blonde hair, green eyes. The whole shabang.

 

Sometimes I wish Bobby was my Father, then I could finally look John in the eyes without looking into sadness. I wish he could have looked at me with happiness or anger. Anything but, sadness. But, he's dead now and he will never really know his daughter.

 

 

 

~ S T A R R Y   E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y   I N   A R M S ~

 

 

 

I did (like the Dean's girl I am) go to Bobby's. Until Dean a week later came to get me. 

 

"Where to?" I ask getting into the back of the Impala.

 

"Ghost haunting the showers of a women's health facility. Ghost guy pushed her down the stairs." Dean says eating while driving.

 

"Bet you're so excited." I say. "Where's Sam?"

 

"A a motel, he'll meet us there." Dean says. He looks at me. I look into his eyes.

 

"Are you okay?" I ask.

 

"Yeah." He looks away. "But I'm not the one to worry about."  The rest of the car ride is filled with silence and sleep.

 

 

~ S T A R R Y   E Y E D  ,   H E A V Y   I N   A R M S ~

 

 

"Next thing we're touching!! Oh! Oooh!" I sing loudly in the shower. As I finish, I step out and slip, but before I fall warm hands catch me.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which cover do you like better? I also make gif sets for the story on tumblr -- http://fuckmoffatsuperwholock.tumblr.com/tagged/SILENT-DEVOTION
> 
> The next update will probably be Tuesday or Wednesday depending on my homework.


	3. Angels and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go looking for Anna, Castiel makes nice with Olivia, and nobody except Sam likes Ruby. Still.

C H A P T E R   T H R E E :   A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H

 

"O' Death, O' Death

Won't you spare me over another year

But what is this that I can't see

With ice cold hands taking hold of me?

 

When God is gone and the devil takes hold

Who will have mercy on your soul?

O' Death, O' Death

 

No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold

Nothing satisfies me but your soul

O' Death, O' Death

 

Well I am Death none can excel

I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell,

O' Death, O' Death

 

My name is Death and the end is here"

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~

 

 

Why are his eyes like that? I mean he's holding a naked women and is eyes look, so I see annoyance? Could he at least blush? God! "Olivia, I advise you to watch yourself." Castiel says calmly "You almost dislocated your cervical vertebrae." 

 

"I almost broke my neck?" I say "Is that what you mean?" Castiel helps me up and I grab the closest towel (Deans, I don't know what he has) and cover myself. Castiel steps away from me and I sigh.

 

"Why were you watching me in the shower, you pervert!" I say angrily. Castiel just looks at me.

 

"I am not interested in your body. I am already familiar with the look of a female body." He states. 

 

"Get out." I say calmly. He just blinks at me. " Get out now before I rip your skinny little ass apart with only a butter knife! Leave! Now!" 

 

And with that the pervy angel leaves.

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~

 

 

Sam catches me in my room (at Bobby's) and hits on my bed where I am drawing. He looks at me awhile and the speaks. " Don't think of me a certain way just because Dean tells you to." This comes out as a whisper but I know he can't say it and louder.

 

"I am my own person, and I think you can stop doing whatever you're doing if you want to. But if it all goes to shit, and we, I can't help you... Sam I won't try to justify your actions, your not 12, you have to figure what right from wrong." I say, looking him in the eye.

 

"I just don't want you to look at like that.". He says, looking away.

 

"Like what? With disappointment? Sam, I had the right to look at you like that. So don't blame Dean or anyone else for my reaction. I love you Sam, just because I'm disappointed doesn't mean I will stop loving you. Okay? Do you want a hug? Are you gonna cry?" I say smiling, Sam laughs "No"

 

"Yes you do come here!" I say giving him a bear hug. "Stop! Let go! Ahg!" Sam wrestles out of my hug and dashes out of my room. Maybe he is just a giant 12 year old.

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~

 

 

A  N  N  A  '  S     P  O  V

 

The angels whisper.

"Lucifer's spawn is not active"

"Dean Winchester has been saved"

"Lucifer's vessel is following his fate"

The stories are true. Lucifer's spawn is this girl in front of me.

So innocent they angels say. So trusting.

As dangerous as Lucifer himself some say. Maybe worse.

Let's just kill her. One says. No, it wasn't Gods will says another.

He personally saved this one. 

She's special.

 

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~

 

 

We enter the church attic Sam and Dean are armed and I am just here for girl-to-girl trust and comfort. Some people don't want to talk to people with guns. We are here because a girl who is wanted by many demons is here after escaping from a mental institution.

 

 

"Dean, Sam" I point them to the person hiding. "Anna?" They put away their guns  "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Olivia. These are my brothers Dean and Sam." 

 

"Oliva? Not Olivia Winchester?" She says moving from he hiding spot.

 

"Yeah, in the flesh." I gesture to myself.

 

"And you're Dean. The Dean? And Sam?" She says looking at us in awe.

 

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." Deans says.

 

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you." she says, kinda like a fan meeting their ideal " You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

 

"So, you talk to angels?" Sam says.

 

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them." Anna looks kinda sheepish at this fact.

 

"You overhear them?" Dean questions looking at me.

 

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head." Anna says and I kinda tune-out the rest of the conversation, because the rest of it is just, ugh. Until I here foot steps behind me. The demon whore enters into the attic.

 

"You got the girl. Good, let's go." She says panicked.

 

"Her face!" Anna screams, looking terrified.

 

"It's okay. She's here to help." Sams says and I roll my eyes.

 

"Yeah, don't be so sure." I say and Dean gives me an eye high-5.

 

"We have to hurry." Ruby says.

 

"Why?" Deans asks.

 

"Because a demon's coming -- big-timer. We can fight later, Dean." She says.

 

"Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Deans says accusingly.

 

"I didn't bring him here. You did." She snapped back.

 

"What?" He says

 

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now." She says looking behind her shoulder.

 

"Dean." Sam says and points to a statue that's bleeding from the eyes. "It's too late. He's here." I go over to Anna and lead her to the closet and hide with her inside. After a world of sounds. Ruby opens the door and grabs for Anna. "Not today bitch!" I say punching her in the nose but she still gets to Anna and takes her and as I leave the closet Sam and Dean are falling out of the window. When I look at the demon who did it he stares at me and walks closer.

 

"Oh! Look who it is!" He exclaims and grabs my arm bringing me closer. "You are are a pretty one, my lord knows how to make 'em" 

 

"Hardly doubt Lucifer is doing anything but rotting in hell right now, no creating beauties like myself." I say ripping my arm out of his iron grip. He smirks.

 

"I think you should be joining your brothers, Taqanis" And with that I am out the window.

 

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~

 

 

Google is my friend. And if you Google 'Taqanis' you get a whole lot of talk about enochian olives. He thinks he's so original 'Olivia' 'Olives'. I mean if my name was oliver it would have been funny. But come on. Really?

 

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~

 

 

 

C   A   S   T   I   E   L  '  S     P    O   V

 

 

Olivia is a pure soul. I do not feel human emotions so I don't know how I feel about her presence. I could describe it as uncomfortable. Dean is a good man but stubborn, which will make the future hard for him. I do not particularly like it when he disrespects me, but his unconsciously kind. Which is....strange. I am not necessarily fond of neither of them. But..... Am I feeling?

 

 

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~ 

 

 

 

I have had it. My room at Bobby's is now my prison. 'Hey, yeah you almost got molested by a demon take a break'. God. All I can do is draw an hope nothing super-important happens. While I wait, might as well dye my hair blonde again. It's looking brown again. Maybe change my wardrobe, draw more pictures.

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~ 

 

 

A week and a half later Castiel pops into my room. I remove my headphones to listen to him. "What do you want?"

 

"I came to inform you your brothers are well, they have been hunting." He says. I send him a puzzled look. 

 

"Why do you care Casper?" I ask. He tilts his head and gives a confused look. 

 

"Who is this Casper?" He says but if distracted by my drawings on the wall. "Why do you draw such things?"

 

"What else would I draw?" I say shrugging. " I dreamt of hell for months and it screws with your head ya'know? I can't draw flowers and babys anymore. I-I only draw nightmares." Castiel give my a piting look and continues to examine the art.

 

"Is this me?" He says pointing to one. I nod. "I do not look like that, I am large and --" I cut him off.

 

"and so powerful and the human mind could not capture the look with mere pencil and paper, yada, yada." He Gave me a disapproving look.

 

"I do not talk like that." He says. I roll my eyes 

 

"But you do Casper." and with that Castiel leaves. I smile and laugh to myself. Casper sure is adorable.

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~ 

 

 

Another week passes until Castiel visits me. "All is well with your brothers." 

 

"Casper, why were you spying on me in the shower?" I ask. Castiel looks blinks.

 

"I was checking on each one of you and you happened to be in the shower. You should be greatful, I saved your life." I roll my eyes.

 

"Whatever, Casper." I say and turn on my bed to take a nap wondering if Castiel is still there...

 

 

~ A  N  G  E  L  S      A   N   D    D  E  A  T  H ~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used two pictures from deviantArt for this :
> 
> Picture Olivia was drawing when talking with Sam :
> 
> http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Demon-45233220
> 
> True form Castiel :
> 
> http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Castiel-100803294

**Author's Note:**

> I will update around April 5th/4th I try to update at 12:00 am PT


End file.
